Various Untitled Ficlets
by Luna C. Starque
Summary: The title says it all. Three Harry Potter ficlets about Mad Eye Moody, Ron/Hermione, and Draco Malfoy.


_A/N: I wrote these about five billion years ago, after the release of the Half Blood Prince, so if things seem wrong now, it's because God hadn't yet finished creating the world. I was originally going to post these separately, but I decided that most of them were so short it would be a waste of a posting. Also, I have no real titles for any of them (obviously), so again, I thought it best to post them all together. Happy reading! _

_Luna_

_Fic 1  
_

I'm sitting at the dining table, pretending to finish my dinner, but I'm not hungry. My eye whizzes around, taking in my surroundings. Behind me, the Weasley twins and the little girl are playing Exploding Snap. In the corner, Potter, the youngest Weasley boy and Granger seem to be having a heated discussion. Pan to the fireplace: Tonks is staring at Lupin, Lupin is staring into the fire. I don't think Tonks notices that her eyes are changing color. Lupin is looking worse for wear, but that might just be because it's two days after the full moon. The oldest Weasley boy, Bill, and his veela girl (I can't remember her name) are snuggling in the same armchair. Blech. Molly is berating Arthur in the kitchen. I think it's about that Muggle object he's holding...says it's made to heat things up with nanowaves or something like that.

I get up and stoke the fire. When I sit down, I turn my attention back to Potter. Last year his last form of support was taken from him with the death of Albus Dumbledore. He's paler and if possible thinner than when I last saw him... I focus on the Weasley boy and the girl. They seem to be holding hands. I think this over. Hopefully they won't shut Potter out of their lives completely. If they did, I'm sure he would fall apart. I rethink this. They would never leave him, I decide. He's (relatively) nothing to fear.

I sit at the dining table, pretending to finish my dinner. My eye whizzes around as I take in my surroundings. It seems that's all I'm good for around here.

_Fic 2_

Harry sighs and puts down his quill. They're at it again. Yelling, arguing, bickering. Harry wonders if his two friends will ever shut up.

"So you're going to see _Vicky_ in Bulgaria now, are you? I can't believe this!" Ron rolls his eyes and huffs in exasperation.

"Yes, I am," asserts Hermione. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"Uh, yes?! What are you going to see Victor"-- he spits the name-- "for?"

"Well, he invited me back in fourth year and I finally have a chance to go."

Ron turns away from Hermione. "What d'you like _him _for anyway? Wait, let me answer that for you," he rounds on Hermione. "You like him because he's_handsome and famous!_"

Hermione lets out a kind of strangled scream. "Excuse me?! I don't just like people because they're handsome and famous!"

Ron gives a harsh laugh. "What about Lockhart, McLaggen? They certainly fit your standards!"

"For your information, I never liked McLaggen! I only went with him to make you jealous-" she turns red. Ron simply looks stricken.

"What?"

Hermione looks away. "Nothing. Look, why are you going on about all the boys I've seen anyway?" She gets defensive. "It's not like you would care!"

Ron is now a deep shade of plum. Hermione is scarlet. Ron seems to swell with anger. "Hermione, you idiot!" he says, and Harry realises that Ron is no longer angry but simply exasperated as he shouts, "I love you!" Then he turns on his heel and storms out of the room.

Hermione is left alone in the middle of the room, looking as stricken at Ron's revelation as he'd been by hers. She gives a little "Oh!" of surprise before running out of the room herself.

Harry can't help but smile.

_Fic 3_

His hands are cold and clammy as he fists them in the Dark Lord's robes, murmuring praises and kissing the robes' hem. From somewhere deep inside of him, Draco feels a sense of uneasy foreboding; the small of his back feels as if it is the bolt holding his body together, and if it breaks he will surely fall apart...

"You failed." The high, cold voice is directed at him. "After so many blunders and botches, you_still _failed." The voice is unsurprised. "But no matter... I expected as much. You will, however, be punished accordingly."

Draco's insides clench. He knows what is coming, he will be prepared, he will take it unflinchingly...

"Crucio!"

He can hear the blood in his ears...the bolt has broken, he's falling apart; his head is splitting open, his limbs are being prized off, slowly, meticulously; let it end, let him die... he is distantly aware if his own anguished cries mixing with those of his mother as they leave his throat. He's jerking and twisting uncontrollably. The pain is overwhelming, let it stop, _let me die, _ he thinks, _let me die, let me die_...

Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, the pain stops. Draco looks up, panting, tears streaming down his face. He sees his mother, sobbing dryly into the robes of Snape, who is looking at him coolly, uncaring. On Narcissa's other side is his aunt Bellatrix, a cold approval in her eyes. _You deserve this pain, _it says. _Never expect special treatment-- just take it and get on. _She's rooting for him, albeit ruthlessly. She wants him to hurt, and to be strong for it.

The Dark Lord speaks again. "You were lucky Severus was there to, ahem, 'pick up the slack'... if he hadn't covered up for your countless mistakes, I might have killed you for failing." He says this lightly, as if talking about a petty Quidditch match. Narcissa sobs more forcefully. "Don't cry, Narcissa," the Dark Lord says sharply. "Draco deserves this, don't you, Draco?" The last remark is directed at the floor, where Draco is still lying limply, his breathing shallow, sweat at his brow.

Draco nods fervently. "Yes, my lord, I was stupid and clumsy, forgive me, I deserve the pain..." He's inwardly disgusted at his own pitiful babbling.

"That will be enough." The Dark Lord turns to face Snape. "You, Severus, will be rewarded for your work... Draco's pitiful attempt to kill the old fool was, I must say, quite expertly rectified on your part." He seems amused.

Draco twists to face Snape. Snape stares back blankly, but for a fleeting second, Draco sees a flicker of savage triumph in the cold, deadened eyes.

_Well, there you are. I'll probably post more of my Harry Potter stuff in this format, because most of it's freaking short. I think I'll only post separately if the fic goes over one page. Don't know why. I might not even follow that rule. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I could always use feedback. _


End file.
